monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Luxuru/Companion
Luxuru is a friendly low-class Apoptosis. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “It belongs to me, but take it. I have no use for it anyway.” (+375G) “This stone can only be found in this world. It’s pretty unusual, ahahaa.” (+1 Fragment of Chaos) “This was dropped. I wonder if it belonged to a guard?” (+1 Gold Plate) “Ahahahaa, I’ll take your sperm and your life. Everything, everything, will be my food!” “I was a researcher, I remember it clearly. And now I have this body. Ahahaa!” “We were probably wrong. But good or bad, right or wrong, it no longer matters.” “I no longer know if this consciousness is my own or if it has been worn away to the consciousness of this place itself.” “How much do you think is left of my memories as a human?” *None remain - “You think so? Actually, I remember everything… ahahaa!” *A little but - “You think so? Actually, I remember everything… ahahaa!” *Everything - “Yes, I haven’t lost any memories at all. It’s quite surprising, ahahaa! But it does not feel like they are my memories. This is not the body I have in those memories.” (+10 Affinity) “Fufufuu, what do you think I was when I was human?” *A researcher - “Yes, I was a researcher! Studying exactly what I became, ahahaa!” (+10 Affinity) *A village girl - “Can you not discern my overwhelming intelligence? You must be blind, ahahaa!” (-5 Affinity) *A prostitute - “Is that what you want? I’ll show you a good time, ahahaa!” “Want to know what my main weapon is? I’ll give you a special lesson, ahahahahaa!” *Multi-tip claw - “Yes, I can also use this claw to attack. It is remotely operated and moves completely according to my will, ahahaa!” *Semen sucking restraint - “Ahahaa, this body certainly has a semen sucking function. I guess you could say it is a weapon for men… fufufu.” *Hidden drill - “I do not have such ridiculous things! You’re funny, ahahahaa!” (+10 Affinity) “The machinery this body eroded away for, what do you think it is used for? Answer correctly and I will provide you a special service, ahahaa!” *Semen sucking - “Yes, this body’s machinery is meant to suck a man’s semen. Look forward to it, because I will suck everything from you.” (+10 Affinity) *Execution - “Yes, it also serves that function. This body is a first class weapon, ahahaa!” (+10 Affinity) *Pencil sharpening - “I wouldn’t be laughing if I were integrated with a pencil sharpener...” (-5 Affinity) “We have completely been absorbed into this world itself. I am no longer an individual, I am only a part of this place.” “Apoptosis absorbs organic and inorganic matter alike. Be it a machine, be it a soul, be it a monster, be it an angel...” “What kind of mood do you think I am in? This body has deteriorated so I’m not sure if you can tell.” *Sad - “No, I’m not sad in the slightest! This is so much fun, fun, ahahaa!” *Angry - “No, I’m not angry in the slightest! This is so much fun, fun, ahahaa!” *Good mood - “Yes, I am in a very good mood! Ahahaa! Perhaps I have lost my mind!” (+10 Affinity) “Hahahaa, it looks like my body has merged with laboratory equipment. What could so easily merge two completely different systems?!” “The apoptosis are more phenomenon than being… We are one with chaos...” “Everything starts with chaos. Everything ends with chaos. Fufu, ahahahaa!” “Once you become like this, you no longer experience fear. Hahahaa, I have become the very thing I was studying.” “Hey will you give me some money? It’s been so long, I want to feel the desire for money again.” (Give 225G?) *Yes - “Ahaha! You’re a nice person!” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Ahahaa… You’re a cold hearted person.” * Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Luxuru: "Ahahaa! Take me with you too. At this rate you're just paying for me to become worthless." With Promestein: Promestein: "This is an unusual machine... The nerve center resembles that of an organic lifeform." Luxuru: "What are you saying? I was originally human. I was fused to this machine, it's just my upper was never processed." Promestein: "But most of your brain has been altered..... It can hardly even be called organic." Luxuru: "...huuuh? Hey, that true?!" Promestein: "Aren't you excited?!" Luxuru: "No!" With Jaide: Jaide: "Luxuru type confirmed." Luxuru: "Jaide type... Meeting in a place like this, fate is strange." Jaide: "I am someone who does not know anything about themselves. Are you also searching for answers?" Luxuru: "I do not care about that, I just want to drink the sperm of my prey." With Minelli: Minelli: "You are... hiding in a chair?" Luxuru: "No, I'm not exactly hiding." Minelli: "If you are in a chair, how are you supposed to attract prey?" Luxuru: "Do you even listen to people?" Grandeur Theater She is required in the "World of Apoptosis" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Apoptosis Category:Doll Category:Monsters Category:Tartarus Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Delphinus